


Strike A Pose

by rock_chick



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_chick/pseuds/rock_chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photographer Jeff's spent enough time working with attractive young models wearing not many clothes that he ought to be immune to their charms.  But that was before he got hired to do an underwear shoot with Jensen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike A Pose

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [in Round 6 of ](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/7359.html?thread=8293567#t8293567)[](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/)**blindfold_spn** for the prompt _exhibitionism, dirty talk. PhotographerJeff/ModelJensen, teasing each other right through the shoot. Jeff getting Jensen to touch himself/strip down, and Jensen upping the game every time._ I kinda took it sideways and missed the dirty talk part of the prompt, but the OP loved it anyway, so yay me.  
>  Secondary inspiration from [that blindingly hot, homoerotic scene](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Us6iSFFhRVU) in Matthew Bourne's _Dorian Gray_ ballet with the photographer and his model - which all but made me come on the spot when I saw it performed live last year.

By the time Jeff sends Jensen to change into the last pair of shorts, he's hard enough to cut diamond. You'd think he'd be used to it by now, after all these years of shooting hot young things in not many clothes, and them all so used to changing in public that they're completely shameless about it. This kid, though, well. Nobody's got him this riled up in a long time, and that's a fact. There was a shy air about him at first; hardly meeting Jeff's eyes when he arrived, changing behind the screen, pinking up the first time he came out from behind it wearing nothing but the latest fashion in underwear. It was adorable, is what it was, and Jeff was half-way smitten from the off.

His studio's been set up like a bedroom, and the shoot was planned to consist of Jensen dressed in a whole range of attractive, flattering shorts, variously draping himself over the bed, sitting tousle-headed on the edge of it, and pretending to be asleep. And that was how it went... right up until Jeff, mid-patter, talking non-stop nonsense like he always does with his models, told him to "work that perfect ass, sweetheart," and Jensen froze on the spot, mouth dropping open in surprise, and blushed like a fifteen-year-old at her first prom. Except prettier.

And then shocked hell out of Jeff by rolling onto his knees and spreading them wide, sticking his ass out like a porn star. He smouldered over his shoulder at Jeff, face like a fallen angel, and asked, "Is this how you want me, Jeff?"

Yeah. Hard enough to cut diamond.

Jeff doesn't know quite what to expect when Jensen comes out from behind the screen for the last set of shots; but Jensen's back to how he was before, his face fresh and open as he moves and poses perfectly to cue. Jeff's a little gutted, truth be told. Nice Jensen is adorable, but Naughty Jensen was a revelation.

He fills up the memory card at last and turns to the table, putting his camera down.

"'Kay, kid, we're done."

Jensen doesn't move. "Are you _sure_ about that, Jeff?"

Jeff looks over and finds Jensen sprawled across the bed on his belly, hips canted up at the perfect angle to show off the delicious planes of his back and the rounded swell of his ass, looking up at Jeff with invitation written all over his face.

"Don't you want to take a few for your... _private_ collection?"

Ohhh, that's _it_. Jeff doesn't need asking twice. He grabs for one of his old-school film cameras and pops in a monochrome roll. Jensen would look fan- _tas_ -tic in black and white, blown up to A0 size and printed onto a canvas.

Naughty Jensen turns out to be _really_ naughty. He rolls around on the bed as Jeff takes his best shots, hitting glorious shapes that make the light bounce off the cut of his muscles like Jeff's hottest-ever fantasy. He manages to look simultaneously beautiful and utterly debauched. There's a glint in his eye, and a curl to his lip; it's like a switch got flipped somewhere in his head. When Jeff, running his mouth again, says as much, Jensen laughs long and deep, and tells Jeff that he trained for acting but ended up in modelling because he found he could make a ton more money. "And I get way more jobs when I play the sweet, innocent, _corruptible_ Texan boy adrift in the big city."

"Sure had me fooled, boy."

Jensen shrugs, elegantly, and rolls onto his back, leaning on one elbow with legs akimbo. Jeff swallows, mouth suddenly dry. Jensen is fully hard, cock rearing up, tenting the grey shorts obscenely, a dark spot near the tip where Jensen is leaking precome. Jeff clicks, and clicks again. That A0 canvas? Is gonna be mounted directly opposite Jeff's bed, with perfect line of sight for when he's jerking off.

Jensen's hand creeps up his thigh, teasingly slowly, and ends up cupping his cock and balls, stroking himself lightly until he shudders in pleasure. "Y'know, Jeff, I don't usually do nude work; but I like you. What would you give me for a couple of arty shots, full frontal?"

It must be Christmas. There's no other explanation. Jeff has to clear his throat before he can speak. "How about a blowjob?"

Jensen's grin is wickedness incarnate. "Done." He edges the shorts down over his hips, teasing again, finally revealing a long, slender cock curving up to his belly, full balls, and neatly trimmed hair. Jeff's mouth is watering already, but the artist in him still has sufficient control to shoot the rest of the film full of transcendent naked beauty, rather than slinging his camera insouciantly across the room and jumping his model on the spot.

No sooner has he reached the end of the film, than his camera is abandoned on the table and Jeff is heading straight for the bed, stripping as he goes.

Jensen laughs, delightedly. "Aw, man, do you like that? Get you hot?"

Jeff doesn't even answer, swarming up over Jensen and taking him straight into his mouth, foreplay be damned. Hell, this entire photo-session was foreplay. Jensen moans and fidgets his hips upwards, trying to get further in.

"Fuck, love that you don't mess around." Jeff pulls off and starts tugging Jensen's cock while he licks and sucks at his balls. "Christ, s'good, yeah, like that."

Then Jeff slides a little lower with his tongue, and Jensen likes that so much that there's no more talk for a while, just noises of increasing fervor and desperation. Jeff wonders for a moment if Jensen could come from being rimmed, but Jeff has a bit of a kink for deep-throating guys and swallowing, and he doesn't want to miss what might be his only chance of doing that with Jensen. Kid's so fucking gorgeous, he must have people falling all over themselves to get into his bed. He's not likely to hang around for a grizzled old fart like Jeff.

That's too depressing to think about at a time like this, so Jeff wriggles back up, shouldering Jensen's thighs upwards as he goes until he has Jensen pinned under him, face and cock both flushed and irresistible. Jeff takes a good long look, stores it up to last him.

Jensen smirks. "Take a photo, it'll last longer," he drawls.

"Don't tempt me, boy, I could make a fortune shooting you like this for skin mags."

Jeff leans down and takes Jensen's cock again, and this time he goes down and down and down, Jensen's moan getting higher and more shocked with every inch. The head hits the back of Jeff's throat, and Jeff simply adjusts the angle and keeps going. When he's worked his way all the way on and can feel Jensen halfway down his throat, Jeff hums in pleasure. The next noise out of Jensen sounds suspiciously like a sob.

Jeff slides off, slow and sure, and allows himself a filthy grin when he sees how wrecked Jensen's face is, before he deep-throats him again. He keeps going, all the way in, all the way out, unstoppable and unbearable, and Jensen quickly goes beyond the capacity to make any noise louder or more sensible than a high, thin whine. One of his hands finds its way into Jeff's hair, holding on tight, just on the hot side of pain.

Jeff tortures him for a few minutes, winding him higher and higher but never giving him quite enough to get off. Then, when he can't deny himself the pleasure of feeling Jensen come for another minute, he runs a finger through the trail of spit running down his chin and feels his way down to the rim of Jensen's hole, sliding in fast and deep. Jensen bucks his hips up off the bed with a yelp, and Jeff finger-fucks him hard for the few seconds it takes to tip him over the edge, then slides halfway back up Jensen's cock as he feels him start to climax, wanting to taste.

He holds his breath and swallows as Jensen cries out and pumps his come into Jeff's mouth, fucking his face slower and slower until he's finally done. Jeff's out of breath and gasping, most of the way there from oxygen deprivation and the sheer hotness of sucking Jensen off, and he rolls to one side and gives his cock a few tugs, all that's needed to pull a thundering orgasm out of him. Jensen still has hold of his hair.

When they've drifted lazily for a while on the sheets, and then cleaned themselves up and got dressed, Jeff sees Jensen to the studio door.

"Come by next week if you want to see how those last few shots turned out," Jeff offers, not for one second expecting it to actually happen.

It's a couple of weeks, but Jensen _does_ come by, and they make out like bandits and end up taking it upstairs to Jeff's apartment - which, handily, is above the studio - and Jeff's forgotten all about that enormous canvas of arty, naked Jensen hung across from his bed, until it's too late. He might be an old fart, but it turns out he's not too old to blush.

Jensen insists that he include it in his next exhibition.


End file.
